


Sinipunainen sulka

by mimamu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kelpies, Nifflers, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Crush
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Sinipunainen sulka

Linnun sulat loistivat sinipunaisina kuin kukkaan puhjennut verenpisara. Leuto tuulenvire kahisutti puuta, jonka oksalta lintu tarkkaili Buntya. Terävä nokka ja silmiä varjostava höyhenpeite saivat sen näyttämään pysyvästi pahantuuliselta. Bunty ojensi käsivartensa, ja lintu lennähti hänen kädelleen. Kun Bunty silitti silkkisiä sulkia, lintu pörhisteli tyytyväisenä. Se avasi nokkansa, mutta ääntäkään ei kuulunut.

"Oiohan vähän jäseniäsi", Bunty sanoi kohottaen kätensä. Lintu levitti kuuliaisesti siipensä ja lensi kierroksen puiden lomassa sillä välin kun Bunty puhdisti ruokakulhon ja täytti sen siemenillä. Bunty perääntyi, ja suljettuaan oviverhon huolellisesti hän poisti kuulosuojaimensa.

Jostain kuului veden loisketta. Bunty seurasi ääntä kellarin ovelle ja oli jo tarttumassa ovenkahvaan, kun päätti vilkaista ensin peiliin. Punertavat hiukset olivat sekaisin kuulosuojainten jäljiltä. Harottuaan hiuksensa ojennukseen hän kiersi ne kahdelle nutturalle. Kellari oli hiljentynyt. Bunty hiipi portaat alas ja jäi seisomaan kivipylvään taakse vilusta hytisten. Maanalainen huone oli vetoisa, ja sitä hallitsi isokokoinen vesiallas. Altaan reunalla seisoi selin mies, joka taputti lempeästi vedestä pilkistävää päätä, joka näytti kuuluvan kookkaalle, merilevän peittämälle hevoselle. Mies oli läpimärkä. Hiukset valuivat vettä ja ihoon liimaantunut valkoinen paita paljasti hartioiden linjan, lapaluut, selän notkon ja... Samassa kelppi sukelsi. Pyrstö räiskäytti vettä niin että Buntykin oli vähällä kastua. Loiskauksen kaiku jäi kimpoilemaan kiviholveissa.

Mies oli kaivanut esille taikasauvan. Tuulenpuuska kietoutui hänen ympärilleen ja tarttui myös Buntyn hiuksiin sotkien ne uudestaan. Kuivattuaan itsensä mies jäi tarkastelemaan hihaansa, joka näytti revenneen. Bunty henkäisi ääneen huomatessaan että Liskon olkavarsi vuosi verta. Hän astui esiin piilostaan. "Anna kun autan."

"Ei sinun tarvitse", Lisko sanoi, mutta Bunty oli jo etsimässä kaapista myrsyliuutetta.

Lisko kääri hihansa. Haava ei näyttänyt syvältä mutta ulottui olkavarren yli selän puolelle.

"Tuota..." Bunty aloitti. "Parasta jos otat sen pois kokonaan." Lisko alkoi avata paitansa nappeja, ja Bunty käänsi katseensa kiireesti tummaan veteen, joka väreili yhä. "Sinun pitäisi olla varovaisempi kelpin kanssa."

Lisko laskosti paidan kaapin päälle. "Ei se pahaa tarkoittanut."

Bunty keskitti huomionsa haavaan ja alkoi sivellä myrsyliuutetta varoen kuin hoitaisi arkaa porlokkia. Liskon käsivarsi oli jäntevä ja tuntui kylmästä kylvystä huolimatta lämpöiseltä. Oli mukavaa, että Lisko oli palannut New Yorkista. Vaikka Bunty oli hyvin kiintynyt Liskon taikaeläimiin, jopa arvaamattomaan kelppiin, tuntui talo yksinäiseltä ilman ihmisseuraa.

"Voisitko ruokkia flooperin?" Lisko kysyi.

"Tein sen jo."

"Entä –"

"Dirivaakut ja auguurit myös", Bunty vakuutti.

"Kiitos", Lisko sanoi. "Mitä tekisinkään ilman sinua."

Bunty hymyili itsekseen. Mitäpä tosiaan? Eihän mies voinut kuljettaa otuksiaan jatkuvasti matkalaukussaan. Mutta mitä New Yorkissa oli mahtanut tapahtua? Lisko oli ollut kovin vaitelias matkastaan, eikä Bunty halunnut tunkeilla. Väitettiin, että Lisko oli päästänyt okkamin vapaaksi keskellä kaupunkia ja että hän oli häirinnyt sikäläisen taikaministeriön yrityksiä vangita pimeän velho Gellert Grindelwald. Väitettiin myös, että hänellä oli maastapoistumiskielto. Kaikkia juoruja ei pitänyt uskoa, mutta jokin oli selvästi muuttunut. Viime aikoina Lisko oli ollut usein ajatuksissaan eikä juuri hymyillyt. Kaiken lisäksi sen naikkosen valokuva oli kadonnut. Bunty epäili tietävänsä syyn.

"Onko totta, mitä veljestäsi sanotaan?" hän kysyi niin huolettomasti kuin kykeni. Haava näytti jo oikein hyvältä, mutta Bunty jatkoi sivelyä vielä varmuuden vuoksi. Eihän hellästä koskettelusta ollut mitään haittaakaan.

"Mitä hänestä?"

"Hän on... mennyt kihloihin."

Bunty jäi odottamaan vastausta henkeään pidätellen. Aina kun mahdollista, hän vältti mainitsemasta Leta Lestrangen nimeä. Jo Tylypahkassa Letalla oli ollut maineensa, eikä tyttö ollut vaivautunut tekemään mitään asian korjaamiseksi. Lisko-ressukka tunsi tapansa mukaan vetoa kaikkia väärinymmärrettyjä kohtaan, mutta rajansa kaikella. Tuon naikkosen seura ei tehnyt hyvää kenellekään, ja kaikista vähiten kiltille ja herkälle Liskolle.

Lisko näytti hajamieliseltä. "Ai niinkö", hän sanoi aivan kuin Bunty olisi tehnyt huomautuksen päivän säästä, joka olikin jokseenkin mitäänsanomaton.

Bunty uskalsi taas hengittää. Hän silitti Liskoa vielä kerran ennen kuin päästi irti ja vei myrsyliuutteen takaisin kaappiin.

"Voin korjata tämän", hän sanoi tarttuen revenneeseen paitaan. Vaatekappale tuntui yllättävän painavalta, ja syyksi paljastui hihasta kurkistava musta, pörröinen pää, josta ulkoni uteliaana värisevä nokka. Bunty nappasi haiskua tottuneesti niskavilloista ja kokeili sen vatsapussia. Otus oli saanut saaliikseen kaksi sulmua, hopeisen kalvosinnapin ja... hetkinen. "Lisko!" hän henkäisi. "Se on pieniin päin."

Hymy valaisi Liskon kasvot ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan. Vihertävät silmät tuikkivat lämpöä ja tuulen tuivertamat hiukset ryöppysivät joka suuntaan. Ja nuo pisamatkin vielä. Bunty tunsi olonsa niin keveäksi, että oli vähällä halata Liskoa. Sen sijaan hän ojensi Liskolle laiskasti rimpuilevan haiskun.

"Onneksi olkoon", Lisko kuiskutti keinuttaen otusta hellästi kämmenissään.

Oli vaikea kuvitella mitään söötimpää kuin pesue vastasyntyneitä haiskunpoikasia, paitsi tietenkin ilman paitaa hymyilevä Lisko Scamander. Lisko, joka oli viimein suostunut päästämään irti tuhoon tuomitusta nuoruuden ihastuksestaan. "Kuinkahan monta pikkuista me saamme?" Bunty kysyi.

Lisko naurahti. "Parhaassa tapauksessa kahdeksan!"

Samassa yläkerrasta kuului ovikellon pärinää. Bunty loi viimeisen katseen Liskon paljaaseen ylävartaloon ja kiiruhti portaisiin.

Ulko-ovella seisoi pahvilaatikko, jolla oli kaksi jalkaa. Laatikon toiselta reunalta kurkisti kaljun miehen hymyilevät kasvot. "Lähetys herra Scamanderille."

Bunty tarkasteli uteliaana laatikkoa, jonka lähetti oli avuliaasti kantanut olohuoneeseen saakka. Lisko liittyi seuraan päällään uusi paita, jonka rintataskusta kurkisti pokkuroija, ja ryhtyi avaamaan laatikkoa. Se oli pakattu täyteen mustakantisia kirjoja. Lisko poimi yhden itselleen ja ojensi toisen Buntylle. Kirjan kulmat tuntuivat teräviltä, ja se tuoksui uudelta. Bunty kuljetti sormenpäitään kanteen painettuja kultaisia kirjaimia pitkin: Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat.

"Viimeinkin", hän sanoi huokaisten. Mikä historiallinen hetki! Tätä kirjaa Lisko oli kirjoittanut pitkään ja hartaasti. Siitä tulisi takuulla myyntimenestys.

Lisko istuutui työpöydän ääreen. "Saat sen, jos haluat."

"Voi kiitos!" Bunty vinkaisi. Hän kurkisti varovasti kirjan sivuille. Kentauri, kaikki tunnetut lohikäärmeet, purske... Miten taitava Lisko olikaan! Bunty lehteilisi opusta joka ilta ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Vai olisiko parempi säilyttää sitä kirjahyllyssä kunniapaikalla ja täysin koskemattomana? Ehkä hän tarvitsikin kaksi kappaletta. "Kiitos kamalasti!"

Mutta Lisko ei vaikuttanut kuulleen. Hän oli tarttunut kynään ja kirjoitti parhaillaan jotain kirjan etusivulle. Bunty hivuttautui vaivihkaa lähemmäs. Eihän asia hänelle kuulunut, mutta kenelle taikaeläintutkija mahtoi omistaa ensimmäisen kappaleen? Ei kai... Buntyn huojennukseksi se ei näyttänyt olevan ainakaan Leta Lestrange. Sinipunainen sulkakynä raapi paperin pintaa ja jätti jälkeensä mustevanan, kuin sivu olisi vuotanut verta. Buntyn hengitys salpaantui. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan nieleskellen palaa kurkussaan.

Kuka hyvänsä Tina Goldstein oli, hänen seuransa ei tehnyt hyvää Liskolle.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Sinipunainen sulka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009938) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)




End file.
